


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by killjoywhatsername



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Jasper is a dick at first, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but that is to be expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Eleanor never believed in fairey tales and she defintely did not believe her 'soulmate' would be perfect. Something might change that, but it will be far from easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Just me trying to organize my fanfics so I wanted to crosspost it on here finally. Chapter 2 should be out soon since I've procrastinated for like a month.

Being a princess was hard. Hardly anyone would think so, of course. Everyone saw the glitz and glam, no one gave thought to the emotional toll it could take on a child or question the amount of partying that the princess would partake in, they would just chalk it up as a spoiled brat letting off steam. And maybe, that was part of it, but forgetting her mother’s emotional abuse or the death of her beloved brother had much more to do with it.

The loneliness too, that was the biggest problem. Even before Robert died she never really had anyone she could confide in. Her father was always so busy, Liam too. She had no real friends, just fake ones who were always after something or just waiting for her to fail (lucky for them they didn’t have to wait long). Even in a society where soulmates existed she never put much stock in hoping that the poor bastard who had the same mark as her on his wrist would show up one day. He would probably leave or hurt who too, soulmate or not.

Her soulmark was always carefully concealed. She and her family didn’t want to deal with any con artists pretending to be her soulmate just to make a quick buck. Honestly, the soulmate thing was just another hassle in her life. However, for all the cynicism that she held for the whole ordeal she couldn’t deny that a small part of her hoped that maybe her soulmate wouldn’t be a disappointment and would actually be one of the few people she trusted.

Until, that day came, however, she would spend it drinking bottles of vodka, doing copious amounts of drugs, and having sex with whatever good-looking guy she wanted.

Which lead her to the present situation. Laying naked in her bed with an awful headache and no memory of last night.

She looked over and saw her new bodyguard getting his pants on.  He was very easy on the eyes, she was almost sad he would have to go. What was his name again? Jason? Jase? Jasper. That was it. She really did a number on herself last night.

She rolled over on her stomach and reached for her phone. While scrolling through it she said, “I apologize in advance, Jasper, for getting you sacked. But let’s be honest, I mean you were a dead man walking, anyway.”

He didn’t seem phased by any of her words. He sat down on the bed, still shirtless and obviously not understanding that he was just supposed to hurry and leave. “Probably so. What do you remember from last night, anyway?”

 Eleanor rolled her eyes.  “Nothing, Jasper. You were perfectly forgettable.” It was probably the truth too.

Again, he didn’t seem to care. “It's just that I remember everything.” Does he want a prize? Why should she care?  He definitely was not getting the concept of the one-night stand. He should have left by now. 

“You're very welcome.”

He then turned to look at her, blue eyes piercing hers. There was a shift in his demeanor and Eleanor didn’t know why until he spoke next. “I remember being at the club. And I remember the drugs that I put in your drink. And I remember every sordid, depraved, self-loathing thing that you did after that.” It was then that he stood up and picked up his shirt.  “You know, when I forget I can always just watch the video.”

Her eyes widened at the words. For the first time since hearing of Robert’s death panic struck her. Having her ‘royal beaver’ in the tabloids was one thing, a video was something completely different. She also felt a surge of fury that this man played her so well. She let her guard down because of his bumbling appearance but he was not the bodyguard that she bossed around in the wine cellar.

“So I think I'll keep this job.” He began to put the shirt on but before he could she noticed the soulmark on his wrist.

A small jack of diamonds card.

Identical to hers.

_“FML.”_


End file.
